duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Goemonkey Loop
Goemonkey Loop is a Mono-Nature loop combo deck. Details It was invented at the end of Revolution Final after Jack, Bei B's appearance and dominated the DMRP-01 Metagame despite Goemonkey's restriction. After the July 2017 Hall of Fame restrictions, it still persists with a new and more consistent finishing method but is considerably weaker. It focuses on using a loop between Jack, Bei B, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe and Fighting Musubi to infinitely summon creatures then winning either via Singing Maid Lin Lullaby or Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker's deck out, or the extra win of Jolly the Johnny Joe or Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9. The deckout variants are easily affected by opposing cards such as Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler while Maid Lin puts the player in the risk of decking himself out as well as being extremely tedious to play, while Extra win variants are more direct but once the win condition is put into the mana zone, it must not be tapped for mana or the player can't finish the loop due to civilization accident. As of recently, the most common finishing method for Goemonkey Loop is Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 as it is unaffected by Forever Princess unlike Grateful Life, unaffected by Perfect Madonna unlike Jolly the Johnny Joe, and is easy to loop unlike Maid Lin. It can loop as fast as in turn 4 and is nearly impossible to counteract by slower decks such as ramps. Therefore, it is one of the most dangerous and punishing match-ups for non-rush and non-discard-heavy decks. However, without Falconer, Lightfang Ninja it is helpless against rush and is easily countered by multiple DG ~Time of Judgment~, common in Light Nature Metallica. In decks like this the player does not need much defense, but a Falconer, Lightfang Ninja can be very convenient in stopping mass breaks such as Danganoh, Super Special Q and MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge. Due to the restriction of Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage, Fighting Musubi and Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss, the loop has became much more unstable as key cards can be in shields. Compared to many high tier meta decks, it is very easy and affordable to build, but since it is a loop deck it needs practice and Hall of Fame restrictions tend to hit it hard. Finally in March 1, 2018, Jack, Bei B got its inevitable direct ban, leaving this decktype defunct in the Hall of Fame Meta. How to loop #Get out Jack, Bei B, Stepple, Cherry Blossom Wind Faerie and Marinyan, Dragon Edge with Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins. Search key cards using Treasure Map and Jaberu, Snow Faerie if possible. #On the next turn Euru bucca will dragsolution. At this point, Summon Jaberu, Snow Faerie for 1 mana and Fever Nuts for 2 mana. #Tap Jaberu for mana and summon Fighting Musubi for 1 mana. Return Jaberu to your hand with Marshall Touch and add 1 mana. #Tap Musubi to call out Jaberu. #Tap an untapped creature and evolve Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe on top of Jaberu. Send Musubi to Mana. If you do not have cost 3 non-evolution creatures in the battle zone other than this Jaberu, Vejita Hopper Panzer can turn your creatures into one. #Use Musubi's Mana Reburst ability to send it out by tapping Sanmadd. Return the Sanmadd to your hand and add 1 mana. #Repeat 2-6 until the player searches out both Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9. Dreaming Moon Knife can send any searched finisher from hand to mana, Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie sends them from the graveyard to mana and Kabra Katabra returns them from mana zone to hand. Baron Gouyama will search out Musubi if it is not in shields and Aurora of Reversal will increase mana and recover key parts from shields. If Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 is in your mana zone, do not tap it. #Recycle between 1 Silver Scoop or Sanmadd and 1 Fighting Musubi in order to generate huge amounts of mana. Repeat until there are only 2 to 5 cards in the deck. Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 should be in the mana zone at this point. If Goemonkey is dropped in your mana zone this way, use Kabra Katabra to recover it. #Finally, send out Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and send out Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 from mana into battle zone. Shuffle your graveyard back to your deck. #Use Shaman Totem to draw cards and at the start of your opponent's next turn, draw your deck and win. ::*Races that you can draw for with Shaman Totem, assuming creatures that are in battle zone in final state: Milkboy, Initials, Draguner, Beast Folk, Beast Folk Go, Snow Faerie Kaze, Snow Faerie, Jurassic Command Dragon, Wild Veggies, Dreammate, Beast Folk, Hunter and Mutopia Total: 13 cards *If you can't put out Shakogairu for whatever reason, recycle Marinyan until you had created all five of the All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul parts and world break. If Sanmadd is still in your mana zone and your opponent has Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, summon 3 more creatures and remove the forbidden creature with it. Recommended cards Goemonkeyloop.jpg|A Goemonkey Deck using Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 as a finisher. This is one of the most common builds that appeared since September 16, 2017. Category:Deck Type